8 days
by Nevar12
Summary: prequel/companion to bittersweet. This tells of what happened during Storms kidnapping. It is not at all for the faint of heart, contains rape abuse etc. If this bothers you please dont read.


**Authors note:** Ok so this was a really hard fic to make especially because of the overall content, I just want to warn readers one more time that there is going to be a lot of sexual violence in here and if that offends you please don't read it but for those of you who were/are interested in what happened to Storm those 8 days she was kidnapped in bittersweet here is the detailed account.

P.s-I'll also be working on corrections on this so some things may change but overall story will be the same.

**Day One**

She cant breath. All she can feel is the weight of the man pressing down on her and the size of his member still hard between her legs. She's in pain but the shock of it all is just enough to make it a dull ache. Her entire body throbs and she is on the verge of crying again but wont. She doesn't want to do anything to wake him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind is the history of the days events. The image of her friends and what they may be doing but just like the tears beneath her eyelids Storm holds them back. She tries a few times to use her power but once again to no avail. She's not sure how long the antidote will last or if it was really only a small amount as the man on top of her had said. She thinks about this for all of eight minutes until every thought is snapped out of her head when she feels him move and turns to look straight into the open eyes of her attacker.

**Day Two**

The rope he ties around her is hard. Thick fibers burning her bruised skin as he wraps it around her shoulders beneath her breast around her wrists and between her legs so that her only option is to sit on her knees in hunched position, bowing humiliated in front of her tormentor.

Pulling back Sabertooth watches the white haired woman, admiring his work. She is no longer the untouchable Goddess, but his doll. Her face streaked with tears and once smooth cocoa brown skin covered in bruises and swelling bites, marks of his possession over her. She's beautiful, his "pretty little weather witch". The woman flinches when he runs his thick fingers through her tussled hair as he puts a rough hand on her shoulder telling her not to move. Like a "good girl" she obeys. She can feel the heat radiating from his body as he moves behind her, and tenses as the mans finger slides over her opening.

**Day Three**

"Please not there" she begs. He has her on her knees his right hand pressing down on her back as the fingers of his other slip between the middle of her buttocks pressing against the opening within. Her throat is sore from the whimpers he's forced out of her, when she swallows it feels as if a knife is joining the procession of saliva down her trachea. She knows its night. It's the only time he comes to see her. Since the night he took her this would be his third intrusion.

She knows he wont listen to her but still tries to appeal to what she believes is left of his humanity. She should have known there was none. He presses his finger into her drawing out a pained whimper to which the man lets out a low growl in responce. He has never heard anything so wonderful. He does this several times and she has calmed enough to keep herself from tensing until something wet and cold takes it place.

Out of reflex she squirms in an effort to wiggle away from him until the rope around her tightens burning her bare skin. In a second he has her pulled back pressing the woman against his chest the tip of his tongue touching her ear as he speaks. "Stop me again and I'll fuck you hard and dry" he warns. "You got that"? Storm nods her sobs now uncontrollable as he releases her back onto the bed.

**Day Four**

"Ride me" he orders. Storm sits straddled over the massive man his member stretching her as she remains held in place by his large hands. She winces as his claws dig into the side of her hips pulling her further onto him. His voice is calm but she can hear the anger beneath it. "What did I jut tell you" he says. Slowly she moves her hips feeling herself shiver as she catches his eyes staring at her intently.

"Ah you can do better than that sweetheart" he says. "Just do it like you'd do my brother". At this Ororo stops completely. Up untill that moment she had pushed the thoughts of Logan and her friends in the back of her mind. Tried to make herself numb to all emotion but in the mans few short words every bit of it is brought to the forefront. Moving one hand onto her buttocks he pushes a rough finger into the opening of her anus drawing from her yet another pained whimper. She falls onto him her face pressed against his massive chest as she rides him in an futile effort to escape his prodding finger. Her position tightens the ropes pull on her and for the first time she wishes he would put her back on his knees.

The moment he lets go she falls back groaning as she feels the throbbing of her most delicate parts. Still hard the man remains within her brushing back the stray white hairs on her sweat covered face. "That's a good girl" he whispers. Leaning forward he kisses her and this time only one emotion registers within her. Shame.

**Day Five**

She stands naked in what she thinks is a bathroom although the blindfold over her eyes keeps her from seeing anything. She doesn't move despite feeling the man's presence leave her. He returns a moment later taking a hold of her arm and she stumbles behind him trying to keep up as he pulls her along. A moment later she nearly falls as her knees hit the side of something metal and panic sets in. She wonders if this will be the day he kills her. If this is the day chosen to be her last. He pulls at her arm and for a moment she is able to resist until a rough yank sends her over the metal form and into warm water. It's a tub.

Tonight all he does is bathe her.

**Day Six**

He puts a thick finger in her mouth and instructs her to suck. When she doesn't respond in time he reaches out yanking her off the bed with a single tug. Her head hangs for a moment as the pain of her knees hitting the floor register within Ororo. Looking up she freezes when she see's his erect member in her face. She knows what he wants her to do but even with her life on the line she can not bring herself to even move.

He wont hit her like he has before, he knows she's too proud of a woman to respond to such actions in this case, but he knows her weakness. "That cute little redhead friend of yours" he says suddenly. "I bet she knows how to give a decent blow, maybe I should bring her over here to show you how its done". At this Storm's head shoots up this time looking into Sabertooth's eyes and seeing nothing but a sincere dark promise. "No...I'll do it" she whispers.

She can only fit the tip of him in her mouth and gags when he tries to push further. He taste like her and it disgust her. She wants to vomit but her stomach is empty of anything substantial enough to be released. When its over he makes her swallow.

**Day Seven**

"Do you want to go home"? Storm remains silent. She doesn't want to make him angry although a part of her feels a tinge of hope at his words. Slowly she nods flinching when the man reaches for her but to Ororo's surprise it isn't to punish her. Cupping her chin in his hand he lifts her head so that her eyes meet his. "We'll then you gotta do something for me, then you can go back to the runt and all your little friends" he says. She's unsure of wether or not he is telling the truth but nods. He kisses her gently for the first time. She tries to forget what happens next.

**Day Eight**

She flinches as he picks her up from the bed his large hands pressing against both fresh and old bruises. She can feel the weight of her own body as it lay limp in the man's arms. She has grown weak from her time there and secretly hopes the heaviness she feels is incoming death. Her eyes close for what she thinks is a moment but when she opens them she is in what she figures to be the bathroom she had been in before. It is a plain room with only a a single metal tub which he carrieds her to.

The water is cold but he mercilessly plunges her into it holding her in place as he scrubs her with a ruff sponge and strong smelling soap. She nearly gags as the scent of it fills her nose and instantly understands his actions. He was covering his scent. By the time he's done the water is a murky grey and he orders her to stand before pouring two pitchers of hot water over her sensitive skin. When he is done he hands her a towel and clothes sealed in a plastic bag instructing her to get dressed. He does not give her new underwear nor does he let her have her own keeping it instead as a souvenir.

When she is dressed Ororo turns her eyes widening as the man removes a cloth from his pocket and lifts it to her face. Bringing out a hand she tries to stop him but his movements are swift and in a second the material is over her face filling the room around her with black as she breaths in. When she opens her eyes it is to darkness. For a moment she wonders if she is still nocked out until she feels his presence. He has blindfolded her. She hears the familiar click of a car door. Her legs are too weak to support her weight so cursing under his breath he lifts her droping the woman in the drivers seat of the car. The shut of the door echos loudly in her ear but she doesn't move. She waits for what seems like an eternity before slowly taking the material off her eyes.

Her purse sits beside her and she reaches for it pouring out the contents until she hears the clack of her cell-phone over a set of keys. Her first instinct is to call the institute but the moment she hears Xavier's voice she hangs up. She can't go home, not yet, not like this. Sighing she stares at her phone before dialing another number, the only other one she knows by heart. He picks up on the first ring. "Storm? Where the hell have ya been? Are you ok, do you need me to pick ya up"? Logan's words come faster than Ororo can process them and in the end of it all she is just happy to hear his voice. The joy is short lived as the memories of the past week well up inside of her and it's all Ororo can do not to break down. "I..." She swallows hard the force of her tears causing her body to shake violently. "I'm fine". Its all she can manage to say before hanging up the phone.

**Aftershock**

On her third month of freedom she sits staring at an unrecognizable woman in the reflection of her mirror. The lines on her face have deepened but makeup helps to cover most of it. Only she knows what she really looks like and its best that no one else sees. She contemplates brushing her hair until a sudden burst of nausea takes over sending her running to the bathroom.

As she leans her head over the open toilet for what is now her third dry heave she knows what has happened. Knows that things will never be the same again.


End file.
